


Take Me Out

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [37]
Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Wil needs to get her shit together and ask Vivian out already, for crying out loud.





	Take Me Out

Made for the TGIF/F 2019 vidshow, where it premiered. Turns out it's hard to make a vid from the POV of the love interest who never gets her own scenes, but I was up for the challenge.

Source: Saving Face

Music: "Take Me" by AJ & Aly

Download: [[here]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=134cR1xpqHfYXDaQZtXFnqLBm5skYWiKK) (69 MB, mp4)

Stream:

 

password: vivian

 

Thanks for watching!


End file.
